Two Keyblades Intertwined
by AkuraSilent
Summary: Riku is staying with King Mickey when suddenly he transports to the World of Darkness a voice telling him he's a Keyblade Master but to open the Final Door Riku's and Sora's heart must intertwine and defeat the heartless, searching for the true light.....


Author's Note: I mostly make first chapters short, to see if it's worth to continue so it might not be exactly a completed chapter.

--SilentLuck

A teen with gray silvery hair and blue-green eyes gazed at a star as it soon was devoured in the night. "Great, another world gone by the heartless." He said emotionlessly. He ruffled his hair. He was 15 with dark clothes, a cloak he often wore to be discreet and a thick black bandage to cover his eyes. He remembered that when he closed the door of Kingdom Hearts (actually him and Sora) he looked into the blinding light, now his eyes were exposed to light and he must wear a bandage not to blind anyone else. He could perfectly see through the bandage though, since of so much light but it was so tiring not see normal like everyone else. "Whatever," -he said to himself- "no complaint will change the past."

He was stuck in this castle with King Mickey to stop the heartless from growing and destroying Kingdom Hearts but sometimes he went to a window high in the left tower to gaze at the sky, knowing what was beyond it. Sora was somewhere, fighting, and Riku was staying in like a little housewife, it wasn't fair! He wanted to fight too, why did he have to stay inside, he always was the better fighter.... yet Riku was being possessed by the darkness as Sora's heart was full of light and innocence. That was before but Riku could withstand the darkness now, he wouldn't be a little puppet, not anymore.

Soon Riku grew bored just staring at the night sky and left toward the twisted blue stairway to the main hall where there were swirling black holes this was where the heartless were born. King Mickey was there, with his golden keyblade firming beneath his grasp, he was snoozing, his black nose twitching every time he breathed out. He was in deep slumber in his velvety chair and soon his grasp loosened a bit. Riku longed to snatch the Keyblade and start doing maneuvers in the air and a heartless might come out from one of the holes and Riku could have the pleasure to demolish it. Yet he needed to get it first........

Riku waited a bit patiently until the Keyblade was dangling at the tip of Mickey's white-gloved fingers and Riku then snatched it quickly with stealth. He grinned to himself. He got the blade with ease and he was proud of his accomplishment. Riku then fingered the Keyblade, it was smooth and golden, at its tip the blade was shaped into a key, the handle red and cold to its touch. He then got his two hands on the handle, about to move it slightly into the air, but then......

A gold orb of light grew at the tip of the Keyblade and then it exploded into a swirl of glittering light. "What's hap- Riku felt a bolt of power slither inside him and he was going off the ground, the blade was shining oddly and he heard a voice, it was loud and clear and it spoke to him. "YOU ARE THE KEYBLADE MASTER, THAT MUST WITHSTAND THE LIGHT. YOU MUST NOT HAVE FEAR, AND YOU ARE STRONG-WILLED TO THE HEART, GOOD LUCK KEYBLADE MASTER."

"But I'm not, Sora is, isn't he?" After he said this he felt an explosion of pain in his heart, it tugged at him and tears crawled from his eyes. Then he was flying and he saw a black door, opening and streams of light licking its frame. He was pushed in. His mind ached with pain and he struggled to stand, he couldn't take it, he fainted.

Riku groaned as he stood up, where was he? He opened his eyes, blinking them again, not believing what he saw. He was in a world of darkness; King Mickey's Keyblade was at the side, shining softly. He picked it up, "The light......" The darkness was trying to coil him up but he sliced it continuously with the Keyblade, he wouldn't be a puppet to the darkness, not at all. The world had a blue light so you could see (barely) but darkness was all around, thick, but he had the Keyblade, fortunately. Though what did that voice mean he was a Keyblade Master last time he had Sora's Keyblade Sora had beaten him in Hollow Bastion and the Keyblade went to him, but Ansem did say he could control it, though he wouldn't listen to him, that idiot that possessed his body.

Yet........, he had the Keyblade now, maybe just maybe he could control it after all, maybe he was a Keyblade Master. Riku walked slowly, looking around being cautious to any strange movement. An hour had passed and it was hard to breath as beads of sweat rested on his silver brows. He was struggling, Riku turned around as a checkup for any movement the Keyblade hanging limply in his hand, he was too weak. When he turned his head several arms of darkness bolted toward him. Riku's eyes widened he knew it was too late to draw the blade. They coiled around his body, dragging him to the darkness...........

Two hearts

Must Open the Final Door

Intertwined

They Must be

Hearts they will Release

The Heartless will only then

Be Destroyed Sucessfully.

To be Continued.........

So was it good? Bad? Please tell me. If not enough, I would not continue, thank you.

Please Review!


End file.
